Tiga Mangkuk Ramen
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kushina merasakan ketakutan yang tidak biasa sejak ia mengandung. Namun, tiga mangkuk berisi ramen yang dipersiapkan Minato akhirnya berhasil menghilangkan segala ketakutannya. / Satu, tidak enak. Dua, lumayan. Tiga, enak—enak sekali. / MinaKushi for Lrynch Fruhling. Warnings inside.


Aku Uzumaki—Namikaze Kushina. Dari nama itu, mungkin kalian bisa menerka kalau aku adalah istri dari _Yondaime Hokage_—Namikaze Minato. Kalian tidak salah. Bahkan jika boleh kutegaskan, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang istri yang paling bahagia.

Hidupku menyenangkan. Sangat. Bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai, menjalani hari-hari di desa yang penduduknya begitu ramah, rasanya kehidupanku begitu sempurna. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan, semua berjalan sebagaimana biasanya dalam tempo yang sesuai.

Sampai … aku hamil.

Tentunya, adalah pengetahuan umum bahwa seorang calon ibu akan merasa bahagia dengan kehamilannya. Terutama jika yang kaukandung adalah buah hati dari orang yang kaucintai. Aku pun demikian. Begitu mengetahui bahwa diriku tengah berbadan dua, aku tidak bisa tidak bersuka cita. Kegembiraan begitu meluap, apalagi saat melihat wajah Minato yang begitu riangnya saat aku pertama kali menyampaikan berita gembira ini.

Namun kemudian, pemikiran-pemikiran itu datang setiap harinya. Kegelisahan, kekhawatiran, kecemasan, ketakutan akan masa depan yang belum terjadi, semua mulai menggangguku seiring bertambah tuanya usia kandunganku. Mimpi-mimpiku mulai dihiasi hal-hal yang semakin membuat panik dan cerita-cerita yang seharusnya bisa menenangkan, tidak kunjung membuatku lebih baik.

Aku cemas. Aku cemas bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anakku.

Aku, Namikaze Kushina, merasa bahwa aku belum pantas menjadi seorang ibu dengan segala kekurangan yang melekat padaku. Dan sungguh, ini membuatku _sangat cemas_.

* * *

**TIGA MANGKUK RAMEN**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Genre**__**: Hurt/Comfort/Family**_

_**Warning**__**: **__**Probably rush and a bit OOC. Canon (?). **_

_**Kushina's POV  
**_

_**A birthday fanfic for Lrynch Fruhling (December, 4**__**th**__**) **_

* * *

"Kushina?"

Suara Minato memecahkan lamunanku di kamar hari itu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangkit sama sekali dari tempat tidur. Untuk menegaskan bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku semakin menarik selimut hingga menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhku.

"Kushina?" panggil Minato lagi. "Ada apa?"

Kurasakan sentuhan lembut di lengan atasku. Tapi aku masih memilih untuk mengabaikan Minato. Aku tidak mau ia sampai melihat dengan jelas sisa-sisa air mataku. Sejujurnya, membuat Minato cemas adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Tugasnya sebagai seorang _Hokage_ telah memberinya banyak hal lain untuk dicemaskan. Karena itu, permasalahan semacam sensitivitas seorang wanita hamil tidak ingin kutambahkan dalam daftar hal yang harus mendapat perhatian berlebih darinya.

Jika mengikuti hati nurani, tentu aku ingin menceritakan semua kegundahan ini pada dia yang telah menjadi suamiku. Aku ingin meluapkan segala ganjalan yang membuatku sering uring-uringan beberapa hari belakangan. Namun, sesuatu dalam diri seakan telah menghentikanku dan membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin merepotkannya untuk hal tidak jelas semacam ini.

"Kau menangis?" Lagi, suara itu memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku menggigit bibir bawah selama beberapa sekon sebelum sebuah keputusan akhirnya mampir dalam benakku. Aku kalah oleh ketulusan dalam nada suaranya.

Aku menyibakkan selimut dan membiarkan mata Minato menjelajahi seluruh wajahku yang kusut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Maksudku, terlalu sulit untuk memulai. Dan ketakutan yang lagi-lagi datang, membuatku mendadak ragu.

Namun, pandangan mata Minato tetap begitu teduh. Ini kemudian menjadi pendorong yang kubutuhkan untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku … sempat bermimpi buruk," ujarku akhirnya dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Minato tidak salah, aku memang baru saja menangis. Sama sekali bukan gambaran diriku yang biasa, tapi aku sendiri tidak dapat menahannya.

Minato tampak belum akan memberikan respons. Aku pun meneguk ludah dengan susah payah—menghilangkan segala isakan yang masih berkeras meletup keluar. "Aku bermimpi, aku akan membuat anak ini," aku menyentuh perutku saat mengatakannya, "menderita."

Mata biru Minato terbelalak. Kuduga ia terkejut mendengar ceritaku. Samar-samar kulihat mulut Minato membuka sedikit, tapi ia mengatupkannya lagi tanpa sempat meloloskan sepatah kata pun. Apa ia ingin menghiburku dengan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya mimpi? Namun kemudian ia sadar, bahwa bukan kata-kata itulah yang ingin kudengar. Jika memang demikian, Minato telah bertindak bijaksana. Ah—dia memang selalu penuh pertimbangan.

Aku melanjutkan, "Kautahu, aku akhir-akhir ini selalu berpikir … bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa merawat anak ini dengan baik? Bagaimana kalau dia merasa aku tidak menyayanginya? Bagaimana kalau dia … membenciku kemudian…? Sungguh … aku bingung. Aku takut, Minato. Aku takut…. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik."

Setelah mengutarakan hal terakhir itu, air mataku pun tumpah dengan sendirinya. Aku pun memilih menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Pundakku kembali bergetar naik-turun. Isakan tangisku menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah membiarkanku terisak, Minato mendadak menyentuh kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau bersantai saja sambil menungguku kembali."

"Tapi aku—"

Minato tidak memberikanku kesempatan berbicara lebih lanjut karena ia sudah langsung meninggalkan kamar. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Mungkin, ia menganggapku terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin, ia malas meladeniku yang terlalu pesimis seperti ini. Mungkin, ia … membenciku kini.

Pemikiran itu, membuatku kembali menangis. Rasa-rasanya aku begitu rapuh sejak mengandung. Tapi, siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Apa aku harus menyalahkan anak dalam kandunganku? Apa aku harus menyalahkan Minato yang tidak memberikan ketenangan yang kubutuhkan? Atau … aku harus menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak kuat menanggung beban emosional ini?

Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak lagi bisa benar-benar memikirkan jawabannya. Dalam tangisan yang seakan tidak mau berhenti, aku hanya bisa membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dibaluti oleh kekalutan yang tak kunjung padam.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanpa terasa, aku ternyata kembali tertidur. Sore sudah di depan mata, siap menyambut malam. Aku pun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa aku terbangun karena suara ribut di depan.

Dengan berhati-hati, aku turun dari kasur. Sambil memegangi pinggangku, aku berjalan agak tertatih-tatih keluar kamar. Maklum, usia kandunganku sudah mencapai dua puluh delapan minggu. Tubuhku terasa tidak seperti tubuhku yang dulu, aku merasa semakin berat untuk bergerak.

Begitu tubuhku berhasil berpindah ke luar kamar, yang pertama kulihat adalah sosok Minato yang bercelemek tengah mengatur tiga mangkuk di atas meja. Aku memiringkan kepala saat ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Kaubangun tepat waktu, aku baru saja selesai menghangatkan ketiganya." Saat Minato mengatakan hal itu, aku bisa melihat asap mengepul dari ketiga mangkuk.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia tahu aku sempat tertidur? Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang cukup lama dan sempat memeriksa kondisiku di kamar? Jika memang iya, aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Yah, pergerakan Minato kadang memang bisa begitu halus—sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan.

Aku pun bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Mataku masih terasa sedikit panas. Namun, aku mengabaikan kenyataan itu karena kini benakku tengah dipenuhi oleh keingintahuan.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku langsung.

Minato menjawab singkat sambil membantuku duduk, "Makan malam."

Setelah aku duduk, ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi _ramen_ ke hadapanku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Namun ia hanya tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sumpit.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ada nafsu makan saat ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku punya firasat bahwa aku harus mencicipi _ramen_ ini, meski hanya sesuap.

Satu suapan dan aku pun langsung terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

"TIDAK ENAKK!" protesku sambil menyeka mulutku dengan punggung tangan. Bahkan, dengan cekatan, Minato segera memberikan segelas air putih padaku. "Apa-apaan ini, Minato?" tanyaku dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit.

Minato hanya tertawa. "Tidak enak, ya?" Aku menggembungkan pipi sembari mengangguk. Minato hanya bergumam kecil, "Sudah kuduga, sih."

"Kaubuat sendiri?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Minato tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian menyodorkan mangkuk kedua. Mangkuk itu juga berisi _ramen_ seperti sebelumnya.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu sebelum aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke mangkuk kedua. Awalnya, aku tidak memerhatikan. Tapi memang, mangkuk _ramen_ pertama itu agak aneh. Kuahnya berwarna pucat dan tidak menarik selera sama sekali. Potongan _topping_-nya pun tampak berantakan. Baunya sendiri tidak terlalu mengundang. Sementara itu, di mangkuk kedua ini, secara penataan tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bau harumnya pun sudah mulai mengudara.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Minato rencanakan. Tapi toh akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang sudah ia persiapkan untukku. Kuambil sejumput mi dan kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato di sela-sela kegiatanku mengunyah makanan.

"_Hmmm_ … lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi, masih agak hambar." Aku kemudian mengangkat beberapa mi lagi dengan sumpitku. "Lihat, ada mi yang tampaknya terlalu lunak dan ada yang tampak masih keras. Matangnya seperti tidak merata."

Minato tertawa-tawa sambil menyentuh tengkuknya. Sekali lagi, aku melemparkan pertanyaan. "Serius, Minato. Ini kau yang buat sendiri?"

"Nanti kujawab," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk _ramen_ yang ketiga.

Setelah melihat isi mangkuk _ramen_ yang ketiga, aku merasa bahwa air liurku nyaris jatuh menetes. Pasalnya, bau harum _ramen_ di mangkuk ini begitu menggoda. Selain itu, penataan yang indah semakin memanjakan kebutuhan visualku akan suatu makanan yang bisa kunilai enak. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku langsung menyumpit _ramen_ tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Benar dugaanku, _ramen_ di mangkuk ketiga ini sangat enak. Kuahnya memiliki rasa yang khas dan kuat. Mi-nya pun matang sempurna. Demikian pula potongan-potongan _topping_ seperti telur, _naruto_, rumput laut, dan lainnya.

"Enak!" pujiku bahkan sebelum Minato bertanya. "Enak sekali!"

Minato menepuk kepalaku ringan sebelum ia akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. Sambil membiarkanku menikmati _ramen_ di mangkuk ketiga, ia pun akhirnya mengaku.

"Semua _ramen_ itu buatanku," ujarnya. Ia kemudian menunjuk mangkuk _ramen_ pertama. "Percobaan pertama, tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Hasilnya benar-benar buruk, bukan?"

Aku memilih tidak menjawab. Kurasa Minato mengerti bahwa diamnya aku menjadi isyarat baginya untuk melanjutkan.

"Lalu, aku mencoba membuatnya lagi. Kali ini dengan bantuan dari Teuchi. Aku meminta saran darinya. Ia pun menunjukkan beberapa poin penting. Dan hasilnya…." Minato menunjuk mangkuk kedua. Aku masih memandang Minato takjub.

"Jadi, ini…." Aku melirik ke mangkuk ketiga.

Minato tertawa. "Kalau boleh jujur, itu hasil percobaan yang kedelapan. Rasanya mendekati _ramen_ buatan kedai Teuchi, 'kan?"

Rasa-rasanya aku mulai sedikit paham mengenai apa yang ingin disampaikan Minato. Seketika tubuhku membeku. Aku tidak lagi fokus untuk menghabiskan _ramen_ di hadapanku. Aku bahkan meletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi kugenggam di sebelah mangkuk yang sudah terabaikan.

Minato tersenyum lembut. "Kautahu, ada kali pertama untuk semua hal. Ketakutan akan kegagalan karena kita tidak bisa melihat masa depan, dapat dikatakan sebagai suatu kewajaran. Pesimis, pikiran negatif, perasaan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik di saat pertama aku mencoba, itulah yang kurasakan sebelum aku kemudian selesai membuat _ramen_ yang pertama."

Sesaat, Minato tampak termenung. Aku menduga bahwa ia tengah mengingat-ingat kembali pengalamannya saat sedang memasak _ramen_ yang pertama.

"Dan sesuai dugaan, aku memang tidak dapat langsung membuat _ramen_ yang enak."

"Memang tidak enak," gumamku sambil melirik mangkuk pertama yang tidak habis kumakan.

"Tapi aku tidak harus membuat _ramen_ ini sendiri, 'kan? Maksudku, aku bisa bertanya pada ahlinya—pada Teuchi," lanjut Minato kemudian, "saat kita merasa tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu, bukankah akan ada orang lain yang bisa membantu kita. Kita bukan makhluk individu, Kushina."

Kurasakan air mata hendak mengalir lagi membasahi pipiku.

"Lalu…." Minato memusatkan perhatiannya pada mangkuk ketiga. Senyumnya tak kunjung hilang. "Dengan berusaha, berlatih, belajar, serta yakin pada diri sendiri, hasil yang sesuai harapan bukan lagi impian."

Sudah. Aku tidak dapat menahannya. Air mataku pun meleleh.

"Aku tahu, merawat anak tidak akan semudah membuat _ramen_. Tapi, kau tetap harus ingat bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu, membantumu di saat kau merasa lemah dan terpuruk. Kau tidak sendiri," ujar Minato sambil meraih tanganku dan membelainya lembut. "Selain itu, aku yakin bahwa kau adalah wanita yang cekatan dan pandai. Jika tidak pun, aku tahu kau akan selalu berjuang keras untuk meraih apa yang kauinginkan."

Aku menarik sebelah tanganku untuk menyeka air mata yang terasa mengganggu. Minato menunggu beberapa saat untuk kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena aku telah memilihmu dan aku yakin hanya kau yang pantas menjadi ibu dari anakku—anak kita."

Aku masih tergugu. Namun, aku tidak lagi bisa membantah Minato. Aku mengangguk dan saat itulah Minato bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendekat ke arahku. Ia merangkulku seraya mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Tidak apa, Kushina. Kita akan menghadapi hal ini bersama-sama." Aku mendengar suara Minato yang begitu dekat seakan menghipnotisku. "Dan saat kau sudah terbiasa, kautahu bahwa kau akan menikmatinya. Tanpa ketakutan, tanpa keraguan."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Lalu, susah payah, akhirnya aku dapat bersuara, "Terima kasih, Minato…."

Kuberikan sebuah senyum padanya dan kuakhiri tangis ini bersamaan dengan pudarnya ketakutan yang akhir-akhir ini membelenggu.

Aku telah disadarkan oleh tiga mangkuk _ramen_ berbeda rasa. Satu, ada _kali pertama_ untuk semua. Dua, _aku tidak sendiri_ dalam menghadapi masa depan yang tidak bisa kuduga. Tiga, _pembelajaran_ akan membawaku mendekati sempurna, kekurangan bukan lagi alasan untuk merasa tidak yakin akan potensi yang kupunya.

Ya, tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan lagi. Semua mimpi burukku pun pasti akan segera berganti. Hari-hari yang kelam tidak akan lagi mengganggu diri.

Sekarang, aku semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu malaikat kecilku. Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, apa yang kurasakan kini hanyalah ketidaksabaran untuk bisa mendekap tubuh mungil dari buah hati—buah cintaku dengan Minato.

Dan … pada saatnya, aku pasti akan bisa mendengar anak itu berkata dengan senyum bangga terpampang menghias wajah:

_Terima kasih sudah melahirkan dan merawatku selama ini, _Kaasan_. Aku sayang padamu. _

*********終わり*********

* * *

Yay~! _Fanfict_ MinaKushi _as main pair_ pertama. _Special for_ Natchii a.k.a Lrynch Fruhling. Kayaknya sih emang banyak kekurangan, terutama di penokohan. Maaf ya kalau karakterisasi MinaKushi-nya berasa agak OOC. _I tried to make them as IC as I can, _sambil ngebayangin kalau Kushina galau kayak apa, ya jadinya sebatas ini yang saya bisa. :""3

Semoga sih, _fanfict_ ini masih bisa dinikmati. Hehe.

Ng, karena lagi nggak tahu mau cuap-cuap apa, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
